1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver device, in particular to a multi-functional screwdriver device which achieves extraction or locking of a screw (nut) in a rapid, energy-saving and time-saving manner with stable application of force by the back-and-forth vacillating manipulation of the operating lever of the screwdriver device by hand
2. Description of the Related Art
The present society is industrially and commercially flourishing and the use of hand tools is quite common in various professions, from mechanics, electronics, automobile repairs, plumbing and electrical works to DIY repair works in homes in general, none of which does not use such a tool as a screwdriver.
The screwdriver device according to the present invention is developed through actual operations and incessant improvements thereon.
An object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized in that the pointed comers of a claw member move the gear by the back and forth vacillating movement of the operating lever, thereby rotating the screwdriver and achieving a rapid, energy-saving and time-saving function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized in that the two pointed corners of the claw member may be engaged with the toothed groove of the gear in the opposite direction for movement in the opposite direction, thereby achieving switching of the turning direction of the shank.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized by two-handed operation in that a user""s hand may grip the movable handle on the shank and his other hand may manipulate the operating lever in a back-and-forth motion to facilitate stable application of force and increased efficiency.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized by being single-handedly operable or usable in that the palm of a user half-grasp the handle and the operating lever and moving the same in a back-and-forth vacillating motion.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized in that in use, a user""s hand may directly operate to turn the shank.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized in that the operating lever operates by the principle of lever so that the screwdriver device is more energy-saving and rapid in use.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized by two-handed back-and-forth operation for continuous rotation of the screwdriver in use, and in which various drill bits, mill blades and tapping devices may be attached thereto.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a screwdriver device characterized in that the operating lever is positioned on a side of the shank for operation to facilitate its use in narrow spaces.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a screwdriver device comprising:
a handle;
a shank having a top end, a middle part, and lower part, the top end of the shank being movably mounted within the handle;
a gear provided at the middle part on said shank;
an operating lever extending from an upper plate and a lower plate formed therewith, and being operable in a back-and-forth vacillating motion to rotate said shank and achieve a rapid, energy-saving and time-saving function;
a claw member provided at a suitable position formed between said upper plate and said lower plate which are superposed, for switching the turning (rotating) direction of the screwdriver, said claw member having two pointed comers at the front end thereof which are switchable to the left or right to be respectively engaged into a groove of said gear and which, in use, move the screwdriver to rotation; and
a rotary member provided at a suitable position on the handle and fixed with the screwdriver for facilitating a user""s hand to directly operate to rotate the screwdriver.